What on earth are fangirls?
by EmilyVonTrapp
Summary: [one-shot] "But how did we came to be together then?" On a summer night, Bert explains Mary how they came to be together.


hi,

i've really tried to get a little bit more into the cockney accent thing, so hope you can still make something out of it :p

thought i'd give this a try :)

hope you enjoy this!

* * *

><p>Mary and Bert enjoyed a summer evening on the rooftops. Mary had her head rested on Bert's shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her. He softly kissed her hair when something came into Mary's mind.<p>

"This isn't really how it was supposed to go between us isn't it?" Mary asked letting out a deep sigh

"wha' d' ya mean Mary?" He asked raising a curious eyebrow "Well I mean us falling in love, that wasn't really meant to be part of the story was it?" She lifted her head so that she looked at him. "Because Julie sa-" "Oh I remember wha' she said," Bert cut Mary off "An' above all there must no' be any hint of romance between Mary Poppins and Bert" He said using a high pitched voice. "And Walt kept 'is promise" Bert pulled Mary close again letting her head rest on his shoulder. There rested a comfortable silence before Mary's head shot up again.

"But how then?" Mary asked Bert as she looked at him again. " 'ow then wha'?" "Well, how did we came to be together then?" "Pamela, she didn't do it did she?" Mary became more curious. who had put them together then? "No, 't wasn't Pamela, Maybe she wanted to bu' never did it" Thinking the matter to be sorted he pulled her close again. "Really Bert stop doing that, I wasn't finished!" She lifted her head up again letting out a groan "Well, who did it then?" "Simple" He said

"Simple?" She raised her eyebrow "well I don't seem to understand it so it mustn't be that simple, please explain" She looked at him with pleading eyes "Fangirls and shippers" He said simply "I beg your pardon? Fangirls and shippers?" "What on earth is a fangirl?" Now Mary really didn't seem to understand a thing her was saying "a girl who 's obesessed with a fictional character or an actor" He explained to her "Hmm I see, and what do those girls do exactly?" "Well, they like, or are obsessed with a character or person" "So for instance, there are other girls than jus' you who seem t' be fond o' me" He gave Mary a teasing grin "And shippers what do they do then? What have people who are shipping goods anything to do with us?"

"Well tha' aren't the kind o' shippers i'm talkin' 'bout" He said letting out a chuckle "Oh, what kind of shippers then? what are they?" " Ship is shor' for romantic relationship, so shippers make stories 'bout those relationships in t' form of fan fiction" "And what exactly, is fan fiction?" " 't are people who write stories 'bout movies or books" "So how does that make us come together then?" "Well, so those people, the fangirls, they like me, the shippers, they like me with you, an' the people who write fan fiction they put us together in a story." He smiled at her "Well, I'm not really sure I get it," She settled herself against Bert's chest again "What?" She said when she heard him chuckle "Oh 't's nothin'" He said wrapping his arm around her shoulder again "Yes it is something!" She shot up giving him a serious glance "Finally there's something tha' practically perfect miss Mary Poppins doesn't know," He heard her let out a sigh "And I do" he touched the tip of her nose with his finger "Oh and what is that supposed to mean? That I'm not practically perfect anymore just because of fangirls and shippers?" She snapped out of annoyance "You're always perfect t' me" he smiled "Practically, I'm practically perfect to you right?" She asked "hmm" He agreed with her "bu' that being practically perfect, does tha' involve any kissing?" He leaned closer his face now only inches away from hers "Oh! are you trying to take advantage of me?" She said in mock astonishment "Well, I am your 'usband am I not?" "Oh allright, I'll allow it just this once" She leaned closer, noses touching "Just this once" He repeated as he leaned in capturing her lips with his own. She deepened the kiss grabbing his jacket collar, but before letting it get to far she pulled away slightly letting their foreheads touch. "Thank god for those fangirls and shippers" Mary said smiling up at him "Yes, thank god fo' those fangirls an' shippers" He chuckled before slowly pressing his lips to hers again.

* * *

><p>So here it is! hope you enjoyed reading it! If you did there's a little space in the corner where you can actually review stories you've read :P so please do :)<p> 


End file.
